Extra! Extra! Read All About It!
by ekc293
Summary: A look at the lives of Richard Castle and Kate Beckett through the eyes of a relatively objective outside source. A complete experiment.
1. October 12, 2012

**LIFE IMITATES ART: RICHARD CASTLE AND MUSE ARE OFFICIALLY TOGETHER.**  
Page Six  
_October 12, 2012_

Movie premieres are known for their glamorous clothing, screaming fans, and star-studded guest lists and red carpet runners. Last night's "Heat Wave"premiere was no exception. When actress Natalie Rhodes and actor Carson Phillips, the film's own Nikki Heat and Jameson Rook, stepped out onto the red carpet, the cameras went off like lightning. Dressed in a red sequin gown, Natalie Rhodes looked like the embodiment of the book protagonist that had found her way onto the silver screen.

That is, until Richard Castle, the author of the literary "Nikki Heat" series stepped out a black town car with Katherine "Kate" Beckett, the real-life Nikki Heat on his arm.

Rumors have been floating around of Mr. Castle's involvement with his muse for over four years now, though the rumors had been denied vehemently since the publication of the _Heat Wave_ in 2009.

Talk of the two being romantically involved surfaced yet again this past summer. Detective Beckett seemed to have taken a leave of absence during the three hottest months of the year and the two were reportedly seen in a variety of places throughout the city: grocery shopping, having dinners with his daughter – there were even reports of the two of them together at the author's beach house in the Hamptons. Richard Castle's publicist denied that they two were involved, stating that Mr. Castle was helping Kate Beckett through a personal situation.

However, there was no denying it this time. The couple looked stunning; Mr. Castle dressed in a classic, black, Armani suit and Ms. Beckett wearing a simple but long-sleeved, black cocktail dress that flared at her hips with a plunging back and shocking gold heels. The two walked the red carpet with his arm wrapped around her waist, and then Kate Beckett placed a soft kiss on the smiling writer's lips in front of hundreds of fans and cameras, pulling away from him to share a private smile.

From the look on Mr. Castle's publicist's face, we're not the only ones who didn't know, but the couple has confirmed it themselves.

Richard Castle, a New York Times Best-selling author, and Kate Beckett, an NYPD Homicide Detective and Mr. Castle's well-recognized muse, are officially a couple.

After killing off his best-selling protagonist, Derrick Storm, and fresh out of a second divorce from his Black Pawn publisher, Gina Cowell, Richard Castle began writing the _Nikki Heat _series. Mr. Castle, known for his diligent and in-depth research methods, began an unofficial partnership with the NYPD Twelfth Precinct's Homicide Unit to gain an insight into the life of a homicide detective and shadowing Detective Beckett and her team.

The successful series tells the story of Nikki Heat, a good-looking, hard-working, by the book NYPD Homicide Detective, and Jameson Rook, a journalist who is following Detective Heat for research on a story he's writing. With the help of Detectives Raley and Ochoa, based loosely on the other members of Detective Beckett's team, Detectives Kevin Ryan and Javier Esposito, and Medical Examiner Lauren, the fictitious representation of New York Medical Examiner Dr. Lanie Parrish, it's easy to see how people would be led to believe that this was a classic case of art imitating life.

Mr. Castle released an official statement last night after the premiere, posting it on his official fansite.

"After four years of friendship and partnership, Detective Beckett and I have decided to take our relationship to the next level. We ask that the press and fans respect our privacy, as the work Kate does is sensitive and requires discretion for her to be able to complete to the best of her abilities. Our friends are pleased for us, our families are glad for us, and we ourselves are incredibly happy with the change in our relationship. We hope that my fans (and hers – yes, I know you're out there. How could you not be?) will be able to share in our excitement."

The two refused to answer any other questions later that night regarding their relationship, but it was undeniable to all present that they were happy to be there together and very much smitten with each other.

With the fictional Nikki and Jameson heating up both the big screen and the bookshelves and the muse and her author now officially 'canon', we can only hope that there's a happy ending in the works for both of them.

* * *

This is an experiment.


	2. January 15, 2013

**NEW YORK TIMES BEST-SELLING AUTHOR SHOT.  
**The New York Times  
_January 15, 2013_

Best-selling author Richard Castle was admitted into the hospital early yesterday for gunshot related injuries.

An inside source told reporters that Mr. Castle was brought to Mount Sinai hospital via ambulance at approximately 5:45 in the evening. When Mr. Castle arrived, he was unconscious, and was rushed immediately into the OR. His family arrived shortly after and has only left for brief intervals in the time since he was first admitted.

Victoria Gates, Captain of the Twelfth Precinct's Homicide Division released a statement last night on behalf of the department:

"_Earlier this evening, Mr. Richard Castle was injured during what was supposed to be the initial sweep of a crime scene. Mr. Castle suffered from two gunshot wounds, one to his side, and a graze on his arm, and was taken into medical custody as quickly as the situation allowed. The suspect has been apprehended and charged for the assault of a police officer with a deadly weapon. We send all of our best thoughts to Mr. Castle and his family at this time and hope for his speedy and uncomplicated recovery."_

Mr. Castle's publicist released a similar statement on behalf of his family:

"_Rick Castle was admitted to Mount Sinai Hospital earlier this evening and is currently unconscious but in stable condition. The bullet has been removed and he suffers from a broken wrist from the impact of hitting the ground and some minor cuts and bruises. He is expected to make a full recovery. His family wants to thank everyone for their concern and support, particularly for the members of the NYPD that risked their lives to protect his, and they ask that they be given privacy during this time so Rick can heal quickly and in peace." _

The aforementioned source reported that Detective Kate Beckett, inspiration for Mr. Castle's "Nikki Heat" series and now girlfriend of the writer, arrived in the ambulance with the author and has not left his side since he was moved into recovery. The detective suffered minor injuries during the shootout, but is apparently refusing to accept medical attention until the writer wakes up.

This is not the first time the writer and detective have dealt with gunshot wounds. Just over a year and a half ago, Kate Beckett suffered at the grip of her own bullet, a gunshot wound straight to the chest by what was reportedly a sniper at her late Captain Roy Montgomery funeral in May 2011. She has since made a full recovery.

A witness of the shooting told reporters that after Mr. Castle fell to the ground, Kate Beckett placed her own body between Mr. Castle's and the shooter, essentially turning herself into a human shield while she tried to control the bleeding.

* * *

In other news, I'm so happy you guys are excited for this concept! I hope I can live up to your expectations.


	3. March 6, 2013

**MAKE SPACE ON YOUR BOOKCASE: MORE _NIKKI HEAT _COMING YOUR WAY.  
**Page Six  
_March 6, 2013_

For those of you wondering about the fate of the strong, passionate, fictional NYPD Homicide Detective Nikki Heat, worry no more. Black Pawn Publishers has decided to extend writer Richard Castle's contract, an offer that calls for at least three more books telling the tale of Nikki Heat and her plucky sidekick, Jameson Rook.

Our source at Black Pawn told us that there was very little doubt that Mr. Castle's contract would be renewed; it was only a matter of how many books.

The _Nikki Heat_ series is Black Pawn's best-selling series to date, the sales from the fourth book _Frozen Heat_ breaking the record previously set by Richard Castle's other recognizable series, the _Derrick Storm _novels, thought the _Heat _series is only four books. Black Pawn would be crazy to give up on such a well -loved series so quickly.

Apparently the writer has been putting his time to good use. The author was shot earlier this year during one of his ventures with the NYPD in his side, and has reportedly spent most of his time at home recuperating. Though he's almost fully healed at this point, it's rumored that he nearly finished the manuscript for his next book during his time off from the NYPD.

Mr. Castle addressed the topic on his twitter site in reply to a fan who asked, "Why do you want to keep writing Nikki Heat."

His response?:

"Because Nikki's story is far from being over."

We don't doubt that.

Besides the congratulations on his new contract and fans stating how excited they are for the next book in the series, his twitter is being flooded by questions about a much more personal matter: his relationship with his muse.

Only a week ago photographs surfaced on Page Six and the internet of Detective Beckett and Mr. Castle looking casual in jeans and t-shirts, carrying boxes into his apartment building with the help of friends.

Could it be that the two have taken yet another step in their relationship and the Detective now resides permanently with Mr. Castle?

We can only hope.

Mr. Castle and Detective Beckett have been an official couple in the eyes of the public since "Heat Wave" hit the theaters in October of 2012, though it is believed that they were together before they formally announced their relationship to the press and fans. She was with him while he was shot and we believe has been with him every step of the way in his recovery. The two have been spotted only a few times on casual endeavors around the city but look to be just as happy as the first day they broadcasted their relationship to the world.

The author is refusing to answer any questions about the possible change in his life. It seems that Mr. Castle has decided to keep his private life private, and we can hardly blame him for that. With a muse like Detective Beckett we'd want to keep her to ourselves as well.

But if his inspiration is indeed living with him, we seriously doubt Richard Castle will suffer from writer's block ever again.


	4. May 18, 2013

**THE END?  
**Page Six  
_May 18, 2013_

Could the end of the love story between Richard Castle and his muse already be in sight?

The two were photographed arguing on the streets outside of the Twelfth Precinct yesterday afternoon around lunch, and ended with them leaving in separate directions. Witnesses to the argument informed us that they couldn't hear what was being said exactly, but both the writer and the Detective were holding coffee cups and not holding back any emotion as they were screaming at each other. Witnesses also say that before the Detective stormed back into her place of work, she dumped her coffee cup in the trash. Richard Castle stood outside for only a moment before he dumped his own cup and walked away from the Twelfth with his hands in his pockets.

Could it be the beginning of the end of yet another relationship for the best-selling author? The author's last serious relationship before this one was wife his ex-wife/publisher Gina Cowell. The two called it quits in January of 2011 and, if you remember correctly, also started to go downhill once the two started arguing openly in public.

However, we had incredibly high hopes for the writer and the muse. We certainly hope that everything works out for the couple.

* * *

(Short but it's all in the plan)

(for everyone asking, no, I don't plan on showing you their reactions. At least... not in this series. Perhaps I'll take sxcthing123's lovely idea eventually and write the actual background for the articles... but this is mainly about viewing their relationship through a different lens that you would normally look through)


	5. May 21, 2013

**20 YEAR OLD CONSPIRACY UNCOVERED: MAN RESPSONSIBLE FOR THE DOZENS OF DEATHS FINALLY TAKEN DOWN, DETECTIVE GETS JUSTICE.****  
**The Wall Street Journal  
_May 21, 2013_

It started with an undercover FBI agent, a known mob enforcer, and three men in ski masks in an alley late one night nearly 20 years ago.

Bob Armen, an agent doing undercover work with the mob was in the alley behind what used to be the club known as Sons of Palermo with Joe Pulgatti, the mob enforcer. There was a scare around the mob families at the time: a ghost crew was kidnapping members of the families, holding them for ransom. That night when Armen and Pulgatti were in the alley behind Sons of Palermo, that group showed up and tried to kidnap Pulgatti. Armen tried to step in and stop them, but wound up dead.

As it turns out, the kidnapping crew consisted of three dirty police officers, who believed they were fighting for justice and peace in the city.

However, their actions didn't go unnoticed. One man saw what was happening and took matters into his own hands, demanding the ransom the money from the officers as a payment for keeping their secret. The cops handed over the money, and a monster was born.

Seven years later in prison, Pulgatti contacted a civil rights attorney named Johanna Beckett who saw the discrepancies in his case and agreed to help in to try and uncover the truth. On January 9, 1999, Johanna Beckett was stabbed to death in that very same alley where Bob Armen was killed several years before. In the months that followed, her colleagues, Dianne Cavanaugh and Jennifer Stewart, two volunteers for the Justice Initiative, and Scott Murray, a document clerk at the courthouse were murdered in the same way.

The officer in charge of Johanna Beckett's crime scene, John Raglan, wrote the crime off as an act of random gang violence. The other three related murders went unsolved as well.

John Raglan, however, had a secret.

He was one of the three dirty cops who were in the alley that night Bob Armen was shot and killed, one of three who knew the truth.

He had someone behind him though, someone powerful who controlled Raglan like a puppet that needed the truth to stay hidden to protect himself.

But the truth can't remain hidden any longer.

Johanna Beckett and her colleagues were actually stabbed to death by an ex-military hitman named Dick Coonan.

The man responsible has finally been brought to justice and will be forced to be held accountable for all of his evil doings.

That man is Senator Joseph A. McConnell.

Senator McConnell was born in New York in 1956. At the age of 18, he joined the army, eventually being deployed to Korea in 1976 where he worked his way up through the ranks. He was honorably discharged as a Staff Sergeant in 1985, when he began to study law at Harvard University.

In 1992, he was serving his first term as a District Attorney for the state when he discovered the truth behind the mob kidnappings. Rather than outing them, he instead blackmailed the three officers, demanding the ransom money they had gotten from their work as a payment for keeping quiet.

He then used that money to fuel his election campaign for U.S. Senator in the late 1990s. He was elected into the office in 1998. Knowing that the truth would destroy his career, he did whatever he deemed necessary to stop the truth from getting out, from lying under oath, to murder.

It's rumored that McConnell ordered at least a dozen hits on citizens who learned too much, but all of that ends. After months of investigating under the radar, the NYPD, working in tandem with the FBI, has gathered enough evidence to arrest the Senator for the crimes he has committed over the last 20 years.

**JUSTICE FOR ONE OF NEW YORK'S FINEST**

If the name "Beckett" sounds familiar, it shouldn't come as a surprise.

Johanna Beckett's daughter is the NYPD's one and only Homicide Detective Katherine Beckett. Other than having the highest closure rate in the city since she made Detective, she is also acknowledged as being the inspiration for Richard Castle's newest and best-selling character, Detective Nikki Heat.

After her mother's murder in 1999, Detective Beckett enrolled in the Police Academy in the city. She holds the title of being the youngest woman in the NYPD to make Detective.

In 2009, Detective Beckett arrested Dick Coonan, the hitman who killed her mother, in relation to another crime. An expert determined that the stab wounds on their victim matched the wounds on her mother and had been made by the same weapon. Once Coonan confessed to his part in the murder of Johanna Beckett, he held Richard Castle at gunpoint in the middle of the Twelfth Precinct. Detective Beckett was forced to shoot him when he motioned to shoot the author, and killed him.

In 2011, John Raglan was shot and killed by a sniper in a crowded diner in broad daylight. Detective Beckett was sitting across from him.

That sniper, Hal Lockwood, later took two members of her team hostage.

In early May of 2011, Hal Lockwood killed Gary McAllister, the second of the three dirty cops, in his prison cell after being transferred from solitary confinement by a guard who received an anonymous bribe to do so, which led to a trial in mid May. During that trial, Lockwood escaped from the facilities with the help of two accomplices. Those men later shot and killed the late Captain of the Twelfth Precinct, Captain Roy Montgomery, in an airport hangar, where Captain Montgomery sacrificed himself to save her life, and succeeded in killing Lockwood and his men before he died.

Captain Roy Montgomery, her mentor, a decorated member of the NYPD, was the third cop in that alley the night Bob Armen was murdered.

Is it personal enough, yet?

How about this?

The man who ordered the hit on her mother nearly 15 years ago, also hired a man, Cole Maddox, an ex-military Sniper, to put a bullet in her chest at Roy Montgomery's funeral almost two years ago to the day.

She survived the bullet, and with her Captain, the head of the FBI David Bartley, Richard Castle, her official consultant and unofficial partner, the rest of her team, and a dozen heavily armed officers surrounding her, she knocked on the door to Senator McConnell's vacation estate in the Hamptons, and arrested him.

McConnell is currently being held without bail in a maximum security prison in D.C.

Detective Beckett refused to comment on the situation, but David Bartley, head of the FBI assigned to this case, released an official statement:

"_Senator Joseph McConnell has been apprehended and arrested in the Hamptons after a 6 month long investigation regarding his involvement in past crimes. He will be officially indicted within the next few days on multiple counts of conspiracy, extortion, murder, and the attempted murder of a police officer."_

As Bartley mentioned, the official indictment is set to happen in a few days in Washington, D.C.. It is estimated that there will be over 50 charges brought against Senator McConnell and it is unclear whether the Senator will plead guilty or not.

The only thing that's for certain is that this is the first step toward Justice for all of the victims of McConnell's greed and lust for control.

* * *

(I hope you all are looking at the dates)  
(what's the one thing that Castle and Beckett almost always disagree on?)

(In response to PinkElephant5, these "articles" would come from multiple different sources. Clearly, some of them, such as this one, would be in a more serious paper, but articles like the one before may come from a blog or Page 6 or something. I'll start labeling them)


	6. May 29, 2013

**SENATOR FOUND DEAD IN D.C. PRISON CELL**  
The New York Times Online  
_May 29, 2013_

Joseph McConnell, the New York Senator charged with the murders of over half a dozen victims, extortion, conspiracy, and the attempted murder of a notable NYPD homicide detective, was found dead in his cell earlier this morning as a result of an apparent suicide.

After pleading "not guilty" to the 67 charges of murder, extortion, and conspiracy brought against him last Friday, it was decided that, due to the nature of the crimes and the manipulative nature of the suspect, McConnell would be transferred to the United States Penitentiary in Canaan, Pennsylvania, a high security federal prison, until the case went to trial. The judge also determined that the case would be heard in Washington, D.C., worried the potential jury pool in New York, where the crimes occurred, would be biased, particularly in regards to the personal trauma inflicted on one of their most well-known and well respected officers, Detective Katherine Beckett, daughter of victim Johanna Beckett and inspiration and girlfriend of best-selling author Richard Castle.

McConnell was scheduled to leave Washington at 7 AM this morning via helicopter and arrive in Canaan, Pennsylvania later this morning, where he would be held until the trial. The agents in charge of the transfer found McConnell in his cell at approximately 6:45 this morning. The prison physician pronounced him dead at the scene at 7:13 AM. The physician believes the cause to be suicide by cyanide pill.

Nothing has been heard from the victims' families about this shocking turn of events, and the prison is refusing to comment on the circumstances surrounding McConnell's death or how he could have obtained a cyanide pill in the facility.

* * *

In other news, this story now has over 100 reviews and over 120 alerts. _Wow_. I never expected people to enjoy this idea as much as you all seem to be, and I am forever grateful. I'll try to make it last and keep it interesting, I promise. But for now, thank you. Thank you thank you thank you.


	7. June 3, 2013

**BON VOYAGE!**  
Castle (Unofficial) Fansite.  
_June 3, 2013_

It seems that Richard Castle is taking a vacation… and taking someone special with him.

It looks as though Richard Castle and Kate Beckett have reconciled whatever trouble they were having and put it behind them for the moment. We, for one, are happy that the couple appears to have worked past their argument from a few weeks ago and has decided to take some time for themselves – no friends, no family, and, apparently, no city. After learning of Senator McConnell's suicide, the two decided that some time away from New York was just what the doctor ordered to help fix their relationship.

One of our users, Jessica Bishop (BishoptakesRook13), saw them checking their luggage at the international gates at LaGuardia earlier this morning, as she was preparing to board a flight bound to Greece to visit family. Jessica snapped a picture with her camera phone and forwarded to us. The two were dressed comfortably for a flight and were holding hands.

Oh, to be Richard Castle's muse/girlfriend and get whisked away to a far off land at the drop of a hat just because you can be...

Could it be a romantic getaway in France? Perhaps some sight-seeing in London? Maybe even looking at some castles in Scotland or Ireland? Keep your eyes open international fans - you just might see the happy couple in your neighborhood very soon.


	8. June 30, 2013

**RICHARD CASTLE BACK IN THE STATES.**  
Castle (Unofficial) Fansite.  
_June 30, 2013_

The two were spotted by paparazzi arriving in LaGuardia earlier this afternoon, looking happy and more in shape than they had been before they left.

The two spent the month travelling across India, racing the rains in Southern India up to the still dry Northwestern corner of the country and the Himalayas. Richard Castle kept everyone in the loop through sporadic tweets throughout the trip, tweeting pictures of sights and the rain and stories of the man who took them through the country, a guide and translator named Prabaker, and of course, his girlfriend and travel partner. We first learned of the couple's mystery destination through a tweeted picture which quickly circulated around twitter and Tumblr of a plate of Indian food.

"_You think you've had good Indian food…"_ the tweet said, _"until you've eaten food in India." _

The trip, according to his tweets, consisted of great food, wonderful company, and breathtaking sites, sticking to the less popular tourist destinations and taking pictures of his girlfriend asleep while in transit and tweeting them all as "the real Indian road trip experience." The trip even included a day of volunteering at an orphanage.

Now, everyone, collective "aw" on the count of three. One… two… three…

_Awwww._

It sounds like a good time to us!

We're happy to see that they've made it back safely. And just in time to celebrate the 4th of July with family and friends!

* * *

There's a reference in here to something that if you understand, I want to be your friend because of reasons.

(Also, I'm getting to the good stuff. I promise. I know these last few have been really short but I have a plan and everything has a purpose.)


	9. July 16, 2013

**PREORDERS FOR **_**HEAT OF THE MOMENT **_**START TODAY.**  
Richard Castle Official Website.  
_July 16, 2013_

Reserve your copy of Richard Castle's new book today!

The fifth book in the Nikki Heat series, _Heat of the Moment_, is scheduled to hit the shelves on September 27. Order via the link on the front page of this website before September 22 and you'll receive a copy delivered straight to your door on the day of its release. If you order before August 9, your copy will be signed by Richard Castle himself. But, if you order before July 23, next Tuesday, exactly one week from today, your copy will be signed by both Richard Castle _and _Detective Kate Beckett, the _real _Nikki Heat.

_Heat of the Moment _is shaping up to be one of Richard Castle's best sellers to date. After Nikki's near death experience in _Frozen Heat _and the past that Nikki tried to keep hidden has been revealed, she and her partner Jameson Rook start to reevaluate the choices they've made in their lives. When fellow, female police officers start showing up dead in their apartments twice a week, Rook starts thinking that it's time to take the next step in their relationship and officially move in together, and Nikki has no idea what to do.

For being such loyal readers, here's an excerpt of the newest book, _Heat of the Moment:_

"_Nikki walked into her room, shedding her jacket on the back of her couch, locking her gun and badge in the safe anchored under her desk._

_Rook wants to move in together? She loves him yes, but living together? That's huge. The step after living together is getting engaged, isn't it? And then marriage? And after marriage comes the babies in a baby carriage?_

_God, she needed to stop thinking in playground songs._

_She huffed, rubbing a hand over her face as she moved into the kitchen. She was going to need a drink. A drink would help. She reached up and into one of her cabinets, pulling down a wine glass. She moved to crouch down in front of her cabinets to the cheap wine rack inside, pulling out the bottle of Pinot noir that sat inside the door. She pursed her lips at it, considering leaving it in the cabinet and drinking the Riesling already in the fridg e – Rook had brought it the last time he had been over a few nights ago, but quickly decided that a glass of the wine would certainly help her sleep better tonight than she otherwise would and she really preferred the red over the white. She stood up, set the bottle on the counter, and picked up the wine glass, noticing that there was a little dust on the bottom and moving over to the sink to rinse it out. Before she turned on the faucet, she froze, nearly dropping the glass in response to what she noticed._

_The kitchen sink was wet. _

_She heard a floorboard creak in the direction of her bedroom and her mind went into hyper drive._

_Someone was in here with her."_

Be sure to order your copy of _Heat of the Moment _today!

* * *

(Please be advised that I have no idea what actually happens in the Nikki Heat books after Heat Wave because I haven't been able to get my hands on Naked Heat or Heat Rises yet, so I have no idea if my summary or book plot even makes sense)

Also, yes you lovely people who reviewed the last chapter! Prabaker was indeed a reference to _Shantaram_, the 973 page novel I read in 2 days because I could not force myself to put it down. Come on... just picture Prabu and Richard Castle together for three weeks.

I know you just smiled.

You all rock :)


	10. September 29, 2013

**TAKING THE NEXT STEP: RICHARD CASTLE PROPOSES, "SHE SAID YES"**  
Huffington Post.  
_September 29, 2013_

When we learned that no reporters were going to be allowed into Richard Castle's launch party for his newest book, _Heat of the Moment_, we were suspicious. The author and his publicist claimed that there was no reason to be: they simply decided that the party was going to be a small, intimate affair at an undisclosed location, celebrating the hard work that went into writing this book and the very people who inspired the story.

And they had reason to celebrate – The critics have nothing but wonderful things to say about _Heat of the Moment_, claiming that it's Richard Castle's "greatest book to date" and it will "leave readers desperately waiting for more" and "when people think of 'Richard Castle' 20 years from now, this is the book they'll remember". The book is set to debut at number one on the New York Times Best Seller list, knocking fellow mystery writer James Patterson out of the top spot, and it is believed that the book will stay there for many weeks to come.

Richard Castle had been particularly elusive about the content of this next book in every interview he's had about it, simply smiling and saying that he "has a feeling this book would take the series to the next level" and he was very proud of how it turned out.

When the party started two nights, we dejected reporters who had been cut from the guest list sat at home on our couches, sipping some wine and editing stories that were not nearly as exciting as a book party would have been, going to bed at a reasonable hour and trying to sleep off our disappointment.

At approximately 10 AM yesterday morning, "Richard Castle" started trending on Twitter in the U.S. Unsurprising, with the new book being released, but a quick glance at the tag would quickly prove that this went beyond a book release. The author was being flooded with questions about the dedication, what did it mean, what is the answer?

The dedication?

"_To Kate.  
Always?"_

The questions continued throughout the day and Richard Castle remained tight lipped until approximately 8:30 last night when he tweeted a picture.

"_This was the question:"_

It was a photograph taken the night before at his book party, Richard Castle down on one knee in front of his visibly emotional and surprised inspiration of over 5 years and girlfriend of nearly a year, Kate Beckett, her left hand in his, her other pressing _Heat of the Moment _tightly against her stomach.

Only a few minutes passed before another tweet was posted.

Attached was another picture, Richard Castle standing up bent slightly backwards, his arms wrapped around Detective Beckett, lifting her off the ground as he kissed her, the friends and family around them smiling and clapping.

"_She said yes."_

Almost immediately after those tweets were sent, a statement was released on Richard Castle's official website.

"_With all of our family's and friends' blessing, I finally worked up the courage and asked the one and only Detective Katherine Beckett to marry me. For the first time since I met her over five years ago, I think I managed to truly surprise her, and she (thankfully) said yes. We are both incredibly happy and look forward to our future together. As I look at her sitting beside me, reading _Heat of the Moment_ for the first time as I write this, my ring on her finger, I feel so lucky that I was given the chance to meet her, know her, and fall hopelessly in love with her, and even more blessed that this beautiful woman, for all that I've put her through, miraculously loves me back._

_She just rolled her eyes at me and told me to take that out because it's "too sappy". I told her to get used to it._

_After all… she said yes." _

This will be the third marriage for the best-selling author, and the first for the Detective, but this plot seems to be shaping up to be _happily ever after _for the both of them.

After all… she _did _say yes.

* * *

I've been informed by a reviewer that you all were just waiting for this to happen...  
I _really_ hope I did it justice.


	11. February 13, 2014

**NYPD DETECTIVE MISSING**  
New York Times Online  
_February 13, 2014  
_5:30 PM_  
_

Homicide Detective Katherine Beckett of the city's Twelfth Precinct is reportedly missing as of today.

Detective Beckett was last seen by the doorman at her apartment at approximately 7:30 this morning as she was leaving to go to work. Her partner and fiancé, Richard Castle, had meetings scheduled with his publishers to talk about the publication of his next novel, which the author reportedly finished just last week, so he did not travel with her. The doorman states that he saw her state issued vehicle leave the parking garage at approximately 7:45, and head towards the direction of the Twelfth Precinct.

She never showed up to work.

When her fellow Detectives at the Twelfth tried to call her at 10 AM, her phone went straight to voicemail. Panicking, they tried to get a GPS location on her phone and were unable. They then tried to pick up the location of her car, but the GPS had once again been disabled.

At approximately noon, a patron of the apartment building reported to the front desk that there was blood in the parking garage, the largest portion of the stain in the middle of the garage, with a trail leading to the Detective's empty spot.

Officers and CSU were immediately dispatched to the scene and samples were taken. Rushed lab results confirmed that the blood belonged to the Detective and another unknown party.

She was officially reported missing at 1:30 PM.

Twelfth Precinct Captain, Victoria Gates, released an official alert on the early evening news:

"_As of this afternoon, Detective Kate Beckett of the Twelfth Precinct has been reported missing. DNA confirms that we are looking for a Caucasian male large enough to overpower a trained detective, with injuries to the face or arms. Detective Beckett is 5' 8", has brown hair, last seen at approximately 7:30 this morning wearing heels, dark denim jeans, a red oxford blouse, and a black peacoat. She will be injured. If anyone has seen Detective Beckett since this morning, an unmarked navy blue Crown Victoria with the tag 'AXA 2496', or has any information they believe to be pertinent to the case they are urged to immediately contact the police to assist in the investigation."_

A source tells us that Richard Castle is distraught at the news, and again urges anyone with information to contact the police.

The writer and the detective plan to marry in May.

* * *

(I swear you guys are way to good to me...  
especially considering all the shit I put these two through.

But I feel like this would be a good time to tell you that I started writing the one-shot companions.  
I make no promises to when they will be out and posted... but I have started.)


	12. February 14, 2014

**DETECTIVE STILL MISSING, NEW SUSPECT, AND CAR FOUND ON INDUSTRIAL DOCK ON EAST RIVER.**  
New York Times Online  
_February 14, 2014  
_6:50 PM_  
_

Detective Beckett's Crown Victoria was found this morning by the NYPD on an industrial dock on the bank of the East River. A full search of the car revealed blood in both the backseat and trunk of the car, the blood in the trunk a match for Detective Beckett's, the backseat a match for her assailant at the original crime scene.

A preliminary search of the area revealed a high heeled shoe, which fiancé Richard Castle identified as a positive match for the pair Detective Beckett was wearing when she went missing yesterday.

Those of you planning on taking a romantic (cold) Valentine's Day boat ride up the East River or Upper New York Bay better change your plans quickly. The NYPD and Coast Guard have issued a no boating zone while the Coast Guard searches the river and bay area for any sign of Detective Beckett. Any boat on the water will be stopped and violators will be issued a fine.

Surveillance video from the parking garage shows Detective Beckett walking to her car yesterday morning, time stamp 7:38 AM, when she's attacked by a large, white man with a knife. The two struggle for a moment, Detective Beckett suffering a laceration to the side, the man taking an elbow to the nose and a heel to the stomach, before a second attacker, a woman, gets out of Detective Beckett's car, comes up behind the fighting pair, and sticks a needle in her neck. The detective slumps, and falls unconscious. The two then carry the Detective to her car, put her in the trunk, and drive away, the man hiding in the backseat, the woman driving.

Unfortunately, there were no security cameras at the dock.

As new evidence keeps coming in that's making the outcome look less and less hopeful, Richard Castle himself appeared on Good Morning America this Valentine's Day morning, making his own heartfelt plea to all the people watching, particularly those in the New York Area, to keep an eye open and look for Detective Beckett. The author, who normally travels with her every morning when she leaves to go to work, looked haggard and exhausted, a far cry from his typically put together style, and offered a substantial reward to anyone who could provide information on the disappearance of his partner and fiancé. The author was visibly emotional during his statement, begging for help, closing his statement on behalf of their family and friends with tears in his eyes saying, "We just want her home."

It's certainly not the Valentine's Day he was expecting to have.

If anyone has any information regarding the disappearance of Detective Kate Beckett, they should immediately contact the NYPD using the hotline that has been set up.


	13. February 15 & 16, 2014

**MISSING DETECTIVE FOUND, ABDUCTORS ARRESTED.**  
New York Times Online  
_February 15, 2014_  
9:55 PM

Detective Kate Beckett, the Homicide Detective first reported missing on February 13th, was found at approximately 9:00 PM tonight. She was discovered on a boat that was making its way in from the Atlantic through the bay. Her captors were apprehended and are in police custody.

Detective Beckett has been moved to NewYork-Presbyterian hospital where she is being treated for her injuries.

We will release more information as it becomes available to us.

**February 16, 2014**  
10:30 AM

At approximately 9:00 PM yesterday night, Detective Beckett was discovered after a deep sea fishing boat pulled into the no boating zone from the Atlantic. The Coast Guard stopped the boaters, told them that they would be fined for violating when they heard a commotion coming from below the deck. The Coast Guard then demanded to search the boat, finding the Detective chained to a table down below suffering from multiple contusions and lacerations on her torso, arms, and legs and face. The Coast Guard immediately apprehended the suspects and alerted the authorities. They met an ambulance and police officers on the dock where the suspects were immediately placed under arrest and taken into custody.

The Detective was immediately taken to NewYork-Presbyterian Hospital where she is expected to remain for several days.

Captain Victoria Gates of the Twelfth Precinct released an official statement last night regarding the incident and sent it out to the media.

"_We are happy to inform everyone that Detective Kate Beckett has been found. She is alive, and is expected to make a full recovery given time. She is severely dehydrated and suffers from multiple contusions, both internal and external, and lacerations at the moment. Her kidnappers have been arrested and charged with multiple counts of kidnapping and torture. We here at the NYPD are happy to have found one of our most valuable detectives on the force and we speak for Detective Beckett's family when we say that we feel incredibly lucky and excited that she is alive, safe, and finally home."_

Her kidnappers, 37 year old Catelynne Cazorski, and her 18 year old son are expected to appear in court soon for an initial hearing regarding the charges brought against them.

A source who witnessed the Detective being brought in from the boat said that Richard Castle, her partner and fiancé, was already there waiting for her. After a tearful reunion on the dock, the Detective refused to let go of his hand, even after she fell unconscious, and he rode with her in the ambulance to the hospital. An insider at the hospital reports that he hasn't left her room since they let him in last night.


	14. May 11, 2014

These big ones give me ojida...

* * *

**WRITER AND MUSE GET MARRIED IN SMALL, PRIVATE CEREMONY**  
The New York Times.  
_May 11, 2014_

On May 10, 2014, best-selling author Richard Castle and NYPD Detective Katherine Beckett tied the knot in a small, private, intimate ceremony in the New York Public Library.

The couple was married by Robert Weldon, New York City's very own Mayor and a close friend of the groom. Other well-known persons in attendance were fellow mystery writers James Patterson, Dennis Lehane, Michael Connelly, and the newest face in crime novels Alex Conrad, former baseball star and Yankees manager Joe Torre, and stars of the "Nikki Heat" movies, Carson Phillips and Natalie Rhodes, who took a weekend off of shooting the second movie in the series "Naked Heat" to attend the nuptials of the creator and his muse.

This is the third marriage for Richard Castle – two relatively short lived marriages to D-List actress Meredith Williams, with whom he has a 19 year-old daughter, and Gina Griffin, his publisher at Black Pawn. It is the first marriage for Detective Beckett, and it seems as though Richard Castle is determined to make this one last. In an interview last month on The View, he spent the majority of the time answering questions about his impending third marriage. When Joy Behar asked why he thought this marriage was going to be any different than his previous two marriages, he responded with this:

_"With her… it's such a different feeling than anything I've ever felt before, and I think it's because we have a really solid foundation. We started out at colleagues and then I nearly ruined that before we even got a chance to get started. Then we became friends and I really almost ruined that relationship with her and everyone at the Twelfth. Then we became partners and we both almost ruined that, but we've always come back to each other. And it gradually grew into this thing where I'd watch a bad movie and think about how much she would have laughed at it, or I'd eat at a restaurant and make a note to take her there, or I'd look at flowers on the street corner and almost buy them for her when I know she would've killed me for doing so, and I'd call her when I needed to talk a plot line out with someone, and ask for advice regarding my teenage daughter, and bring her coffee every morning because I just wanted to see her smile. We've been there for the good and we've torn each other into pieces and we've made our relationship stronger as a result. She was never just my girlfriend – she's always been my partner and I'm not marrying my fiancé this time - I'm marrying my best friend, and I think that's made all the difference."_

When asked by Barbara Walters why Detective Beckett was the woman for him, he smiled:

_"She keeps me settled," he said, "She's not afraid to knock my ego down a few notches or remind me that I'm really not as great as everyone thinks I am. She always saw the real me behind all the money and the clothes and the articles. She loves my daughter, she loves my mother, and they've both loved her since they first met her. She's really made me grow up and be the man that she deserves to have, but she'll still indulge me and play laser tag with me (which, please note, playing laser tag with a cop is a terrible idea. You'll basically always lose) or try my crazy recipes in the kitchen. She's extraordinary, always keeps me on my toes and every day I learn something new about her that only makes me love her more. She's –" as a picture of the two of them came up onto the screen from the "Heat Wave" premiere nearly two years ago, one of their few official pictures taken as a couple, the crowd 'aw'd', cutting the writer off. He looked back at the screen and his smile grew, throwing a thumb back at the picture, looking back at the crowd and said, "-the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. Really, just look at her! If I didn't try and keep her for myself, I would hope someone would have me committed."_

As the crowd clapped in agreement, he laughed:

"Oh, she's going to kill me for saying that."

Fortunately for everyone, she didn't. The two celebrated their wedding surrounded by their family and closest friends. Detective Beckett wore a simple but elegant gown designed by Maggie Sottero and heels by Enzo Angiolini. A source tells us that they couple wrote their own vows, and that Richard Castle cried while they read them. Another source tells us not only did they both cry, but the entire bridal party did as well. They celebrated with an ombre red velvet wedding cake made by TLC's Cake Boss, Buddy Valastro, with the bride and groom cake toppers handcuffed together (the cake design was apparently the groom's job). Our sources also tell us the wedding pictures were taken in the fiction section of the library, and not a single person in the room stopped smiling as they ate and danced to celebrate the wedding of the couple together, police officers sitting with actors and best-selling authors with federal agents.

The couple departed early this morning on their honeymoon to an undisclosed location and are due to arrive back home to New York in the middle of June. Well, all of us here at the New York Times say bon voyage and wish Richard Castle and his new bride, Mrs. Katherine Beckett-Castle, every happiness in the world and the happy ending that their story deserves.


	15. December 6, 2015

For Alex, because it's her birthday.

* * *

**TIS THE SEASON TO BE GIVING: SECOND ANNUAL JOHANNA BECKETT FUNDRAISER A MONUMENTAL SUCCESS**  
The Ledger  
_December 6, 2015_

The second Johanna Beckett Scholarship fundraiser for the New York University School of Law was held at the Peninsula Hotel in New York City yesterday evening. The event began in December 2013, and took a year off in the aftermath of Johanna Beckett's case coming to a climax in May 2014 and the late Senator McConnell's involvement in the conspiracy. This year, however, the guest list was nearly double that of the first year, including New York High Society such as Mayor Weldon and his wife, best-selling authors James Patterson and Michael Connelly, and A-List Celebrities including Natalie Rhodes, Carson Phillips, Neil Patrick Harris, and Morgan Freeman.

The event reportedly raised an overwhelming $1,434,500, enough to fund the scholarship for the next 15 years, or, looking at it in terms of recipients, 5 students who will go on to work to keep Johanna Beckett's memory alive.

The fundraiser was started and hosted by Richard Castle, New York Times best-selling author of the _Nikki Heat _Series, in honor of Johanna Beckett, the late civil rights attorney and mother of his long-time partner and muse and new wife, Detective Katherine Beckett-Castle. The two were married in May 2014 in a small, private wedding ceremony in the historic New York Library.

Detective Beckett-Castle, dressed in a lovely black lace and chiffon gown, delivered a heartfelt speech to all the invited guests, winning them over instantly and thanking them for coming, which undoubtedly was a contributing factor to the large number of donations.

"_You can think of justice as if it were stitches," Detective Beckett-Castle said, " it can't take back a wound, or make it so it never happened, but it serves as the first step on the road to recovery. The truth cannot take back a painful memory, but knowing why helps make it a little easier. My mother was murdered nearly 15 years ago trying to seal up a wound that one man was determined to keep open so he could keep infecting it with his poison."_

The Detective teared up talking about her mother and how proud she would be, and when Richard Castle moved to offer her his handkerchief, she waved him off.

_"No, these are good tears,"_ she had said smiling at him, _"But could you get my purse? I'm going to need to fix my make-up."_ The crowd laughed with her.

The Johanna Beckett Memorial Scholarship was created in order to help law students follow in the paths of lawyers such as Johanna Beckett, who championed "the little man" and fought to be the voice of truth for those who nobody would listen to. It's a full ride scholarship which aids in the legal training of an individual chosen to attend New York University School of Law for the three years it takes to receive a law degree. The recipient of the scholarship is chosen based on applications, a 2500 word essay describing why you should be considered for the scholarship, and personal interviews with the NYU School of Law's board of directors.

Those interested in the scholarship should contact the NYU School of Law and request an application by February 1st. Applications are due by March 15th and the chosen recipient will be notified by May 1st.

* * *

(just remember that I have a plan)


	16. January 29, 2016

**THE WRITER AND HIS MUSE AND… A BABY?**  
Page Six  
_January 29th, 2016_

Are Richard Castle and his wife expecting a baby? We have reason to believe so!

We posted a picture on our Facebook of Detective Katherine Beckett-Castle on a shopping trip with girlfriend and colleague, New York Medical Examiner Dr. Lanie Parrish, yesterday afternoon. While the Detective had no bags of her own, her sweater revealed that she may be carrying something of much greater value. So we asked for your thoughts.

Many of our Facebook fans chimed in to say that yes, that is definitely the start of a baby bump. Others weren't so sure.

In response to the picture, many people on our Facebook also claimed that they had seen the detective wearing more concealing clothing and blouses. Others say they've seen the detective and writer these past few weeks sans their customary coffee cups in the mornings.

Cutting back on the caffeine for a baby? We can't see another reason why a cop would otherwise.

Regardless, it's too soon to say for certain whether there will be the little pitter patter of feet running through the Castle home soon. All we can say is if there is indeed a Castle bun in the Beckett-Castle oven, that child has won the lottery in the gene pool.

* * *

Also, let's just ignore the fact that I had to change around some dates on the last few posts to make it work, okay?  
(#strugglebus)


	17. March 19, 2016

**THE WRITER AND HIS MUSE… AND A BABY!**  
Page Six  
_March 19, 2016_

Remember when we thought Detective Katherine Beckett-Castle was pregnant?

Turns out, we were right: New York Times Best-selling author Richard Castle and his muse/partner/wife Detective Katherine Beckett-Castle, are officially having a baby!

Richard Castle's publicist says that the 44 year-old writer and the 35 year-old detective, who've known each other since 2009 and have been married since 2014, were not trying to get pregnant, and the news came as a shock to both of them. It didn't take long to become settled to the idea, his publicist says, and the couple is now ecstatic that they have the chance to expand upon their family, as are the rest of their family and their closest friends.

In a statement released by the couple, the detective is approximately 13 weeks along and is due at the end of August.

Rumors started spreading in late January that Katherine Beckett-Castle was expecting, but no one was available to confirm or deny if the detective was pregnant or not.

This will be the first child for the detective and the second for the author, his oldest daughter graduating from Columbia University this upcoming May.

Richard Castle released an unofficial statement on his website regarding the news yesterday evening.

"_If you're reading this, you've probably heard by now that my wife and I are expecting. If you weren't already aware, well… Kate and I are having a baby! Kate's a little over 3 months along, just beginning her second trimester. We're not sure what the sex of the baby is: She thinks it's a boy, I think it's a girl._

_So, naturally, we bet on it._

_Regardless who wins (we're going for middle name rights) my wife and I are incredibly excited for this child to be born and to have this new addition of our family. With all that we've been through, we feel blessed to have been given this chance and we already love our little one with all of our hearts."_

And 'been through' things they have. It was near 5 years ago when the detective was shot in the chest at the late Captain Montgomery's funeral. Early in 2013, Richard Castle suffered his own gunshot wound to the side, and in February 2014, Detective Beckett-Castle (engaged at this point) was kidnapped and tortured for 3 days.

We certainly think they deserve this bit of happiness, don't you?

But, onto the important question:

What are they having?

We think it really doesn't matter.

Either way, that child is going to be a major heart-breaker.

* * *

Just so you know... you all are absolutely fantastic.


	18. August 7, 2016

**CASTLES IN CALIFORNIA?**  
TMZ  
_August 7, 2016_

We caught Richard Castle and his daughter at the San Francisco International Airport earlier this morning.

Now, normally we wouldn't have even been in San Francisco but we had heard from a supposedly reliable source that it was the airport that Angelina Jolie was going to be flying into after returning from Africa with another adopted child to avoid the paparazzi. And we normally wouldn't even bother talking to the author, but 2 hours after Angelina's flight was supposed to get in and we hadn't seen her, and one of our reporters called out to him, mistaking him for Jason Bateman.

But then we remembered… Isn't his wife about… 8 months pregnant now? Shouldn't he be with her?

Oh… trouble with the couple in New York just before they have a baby? Something so bad that he needed to fly across the country on a vacation to get away from her? That sounds like the story we missed with Angelina.

Apparently the oldest Castle child, the recent Columbia grad, is going to be continuing her education at Stanford Medical School. Since the baby is due around the time orientation begins, the two came out to move her into an apartment a little bit early, and the author would be flying home in a few days after he got his daughter settled and just before his wife goes on maternity leave.

To which his daughter chimed in, saying that he'd already texted his wife twice and called her once since he was allowed to turn on his phone after their flight landed… 10 minutes before we found them, before tugging her father over to the rental cars.

So, no trouble in New York for the literary couple… Just a father taking care of his child.

You win this time, Mr. Castle. You win.

* * *

(because I felt it was time for a snarky TMZ post)


	19. August 9, 2016

**IT'S A BOY: BABY COMES EARLY FOR THE WRITER AND HIS MUSE.**  
Entertainment News  
_August 9, 2016_

Best-selling author Richard Castle and his wife, Detective Katherine Beckett-Castle, are officially parents to a little boy.

The detective reportedly went into labor early yesterday evening while she was still at work and was taken to the hospital from there. The author was in Palo Alto, California, moving his 21 year-old daughter into an apartment that she will stay in as she attends Stanford School of Medicine to become a doctor.

Numerous people tweeted seeing the writer sprinting through La Guardia with his phone pressed to his ear sans luggage but holding what looked like a teddy bear in his other hand very early this morning, going straight through the gates to hail a cab.

Sources at the hospital say that he made it in to his wife's side with hours to spare.

Jonathon Alexander Castle was born at 4:23 this morning after 16 hours of labor. At only 36 weeks, little baby Jonathon reportedly weighed in at 6 pounds 2 ounces and was measured at 20 inches long.

The information was released to the public in a statement released by the Richard Castle's publicist earlier this morning. She also reports that the family and friends who were there are incredibly happy, and that the couple is currently overwhelmed and excited beyond belief that there baby is here and as healthy as can be being preterm.

Nothing has been heard from the couple themselves except three tweets from the writer sent in quick succession, presumably while his wife was being moved into recovery and he son was being cleaned up:

"Kate's first words after giving birth: '*crying* I love you *laughs* I told you so.'"

"Worth being wrong. I wouldn't have missed this for the world."

"Speaking of which… I'm never leaving again."

Richard Castle and Katherine Beckett-Castle decided to keep the sex of the baby a surprise, instead saying in a statement on his website that the two were betting on whether or not it would be a boy or a girl. Richard Castle went with a girl, his wife said a boy.

It looks like mother really does know best.


	20. December 21, 2016

**NEW KING OF THE CASTLE? FATHER OF BEST-SELLING AUTHOR COMES FORWARD**  
Entertainment News  
_December 21, 2016_

Could it be true? It appears the mystery of the identity of best-selling crime novelist Richard Castle's father has been solved.

The author, who has been famously fatherless since the start of his professional career nearly 25 years ago, was unable to be reached for a comment or to confirm or deny the rumor that began spreading a week ago, though sources have hinted that he is not particularly happy at the sudden appearance of his father.

Which is understandable: Richard Castle has two children of his own, a 22-year-old daughter with his first wife whom he was granted sole custody of in the couple's divorce in 1995, and a son with his current wife and muse Detective Katherine Beckett-Castle who was born just this past August. He is described by those who know him personally as someone who is completely devoted to the happiness and well-being of his family: the man flew across the country from California where he was helping his daughter move into an apartment to be with his wife when she went into labor four weeks early. It's easy to see why he would feel anger towards a man who hadn't tried to contact his child for 44 years.

The man claiming to be Richard Castle's father is none other than Jeremy Buchannan, the Pulitzer Prize winning Journalist. Buchannan has written many articles, most of which focus on the internal workings of the U.S. Government. In 2002, Buchannan won the Pulitzer Prize for an article he wrote about corruption in the CIA, which he reportedly went undercover for over a year in the CIA to do research for.

He was diagnosed with stage IV lung cancer in late November.

While Richard Castle refused to give a statement, Buchannan gladly sent one of his own out to the press on Monday.

"Cancer has made me realize just what I've given up in my life for my career. I'm not proud of what I have done, but I always believed in my son. I own and have read all of his books, as well as the articles written about him, and I am very proud of the man he has become, though I understand that I have had nothing to do with it. I hope he, his mother, and his family can forgive me for the wrongs I have done in my life."

The only words of retaliation were released to the public by Richard Castle's publicist early yesterday morning.

"My family and I have long ago decided to keep our personal lives as private as we possibly could. I have wonderful children who I would do anything for, a beautiful wife who I love with all of my heart, an amazing mother who gave me everything she could, and true friends who I know will be there for me when I need them –_ they_ are my true family."

Buchannan could not be reached to respond.


	21. April 7, 2018

**PROMOTED! BELOVED NYPD DETECTIVE MAKES LIEUTENANT**  
New York Daily News  
_April 7, 2018_

Detective Katherine Beckett-Castle is known to the world for being best-selling author Richard Castle's muse, wife of nearly 4 years, and the real life Nikki Heat. She is known to New York City for a completely different reason - finding murderers and putting them behind bars. Today, Detective Beckett-Castle is celebrating something she has achieved not for her haunting good looks and ability to turn heads, but for all the time and hard work she has dedicated over the past 10 years to the betterment of our city.

The Senior Detective has been promoted: from Detective Beckett-Castle, to Lieutenant Beckett-Castle.

Captain Victoria Gates of the Twelfth precinct elaborated on the decision in a statement released to the media yesterday evening.

"Detective Beckett-Castle has proven herself to be a remarkable asset to the city's homicide division. With the highest closure rate in the city for the eighth year in a row, the NYPD and the Chief of Detectives felt that it was time for Detective Beckett-Castle to be given the chance to prove her capabilities from a more authoritative post."

This will make Katherine Beckett-Castle the youngest person to ever make lieutenant in the NYPD. Being the youngest woman to ever make detective, and, with the rumored retirement of the current Captain of the Twelfth Precinct Victoria Gates to happen sometime within the next few years (and the former Detective an obvious favorite in the department), it puts the now Lieutenant Beckett-Castle on the fast track to being the youngest Captain ever in the history of the NYPD.

* * *

(I feel obligated to tell you that when I said I was looking at their lives... I did in fact mean their _entire_ lives.)

(Also, as Alieh pointed out you do indeed have to make Sergeant before you become Lieutenant but shh just go with it for me.)


	22. March 16, 2020

**NIKKI HEAT GETS GRAPHIC**  
Richard Castle's Official Website  
_March 16, 2020_

Well, you've asked for it, and now you're going to get it. We have some exciting news here at Richard Castle dot net: The _Nikki Heat _series, telling the story of the hauntingly beautiful detective Nikki Heat and her ruggedly handsome sidekick Jameson Rook, is going to be turned into a graphic novel!

Richard Castle himself has found a rising new and fresh artist who has already completed the rough draft of _Heat Wave_, the first book in the now more popular than ever 10 book (and still growing) series.

It's like the Derrick Storm graphic novels, which were a huge hit all over the world, but much, _much_ better.

Why, you ask?

Because Nikki Heat is approximately 147 times hotter than Derrick Storm.

_Obviously._

Information regarding pre-orders and release dates will all be posted here as it becomes available.

For now, head over to the picture gallery to see a few pre-released finalized pictures from the book and then go to the message board and tell us: on a scale of one to ten, where one is seeing your electric bill in the mail in July, five is discovering that there's a marathon of your favorite show on TV, and ten is getting your wife to agree to help make an apartment-sized blanket fort, how excited are you?

* * *

Sorry… life sort of kicked me in the face to remind me that it's there these last two days. And then I wrote one of these and changed the timeline again so had to write this one and yeah...


	23. February 26, 2023

**A NEW SON FOR RICHARD CASTLE: DAUGHTER WEDS IN PRIVATE CEREMONY.**  
Huffington Post  
_February 26, 2023_

Well it looks like world renowned mystery novelist Richard Castle is extending his family yet again. His only daughter, Alexis Harper Castle, has married her long-time boyfriend Ian Michael Tolkien in a private ceremony just last night.

But don't be fooled: this wasn't some rich girl, daddy-funded wedding (well… not entirely). The 29-year-old daughter of the best-selling author has made a name for herself outside of her father's legacy. In 2016 after graduating from Columbia University with a major in Biochemistry, Alexis Castle was accepted into and attended Stanford School of Medicine in Palo Alto, California. She moved back to New York after she earned her M.D. with a focus in Forensic Pathology and, though she's only been in the field for just under 2 years, her keen eye and ability to think outside the box have made her one of the best Medical Examiners in New York.

The new Mr. and Mrs. Tolkien (no relation to the _other _famous author) first met their junior year at Columbia, with Alexis pursuing her degree in biochemistry and Ian an English major on a pre-law track. While Alexis furthered her education at Stanford University, Ian attended NYU to pursue his law degree as the 10th recipient of the Johanna Beckett Scholarship Fund, though neither of them realized the connection until they ran into each other in December of 2016 in a coffee shop when Alexis was home for the holidays visiting her newborn, at the time, half-brother. They reconnected and met up again for dinner before she went back to California. They kept in touch, starting a long distance relationship, flying across the country to visit each other whenever they had the chance until Alexis moved back to New York in 2021. Ian proposed only four months after she returned home.

The two were married yesterday evening at the Foundry in Long Island City. Alexis and Ian reportedly paid for the entire wedding themselves, except for the bride's Maggie Sottero Bordeaux taffeta and lace gown, which, as tradition goes, was a present from her father and the white gold tennis bracelet she supposedly wore, which had been a present from her father to her stepmother on their wedding day nearly 9 years ago and served her something borrowed.

We wish Alexis and Ian Tolkien all the best.

* * *

(Also, let's pretend that Stanford School of Medicine has Forensic Pathology… because they don't. And I messed up and forgot to check… oops.)


	24. December 31, 2025

I apologize in advance.

* * *

**SHOOTOUT IN 12th PRECINCT: DETECTIVE MURDERED, THREE OTHERS INJURED.**  
The Ledger Online  
_December 31, 2025_

Shots were fired in the 12th precinct earlier this evening, leaving one Detective dead and three others wounded.

Detective Javier Esposito, a member of Lieutenant Katherine Beckett-Castle's record-breaking Homicide team at the twelfth precinct and the inspiration for Richard Castle's character, Detective Ochoa, in the _Nikki Heat _series, was killed earlier this evening due to a gunshot wound to the neck after jumping in front of the witness that appears to be the target of the shooting, a 7 year old girl who reportedly witnessed her father's murder while she was hiding in a closet. She was giving her statement to Detective Esposito, his partner Detective Kevin Ryan, and a sketch artist when a man entered the interview room. He immediately pulled out a gun and shot at the little girl before spinning around the room and shooting wildly. Neither detective had their weapons on them in an attempt to make the girl as comfortable as possible. Detective Esposito suffered a fatal gunshot wound to the throat, Detective Ryan took a bullet to the thigh and the Sketch Artist received a deep graze on his arm from a bullet that ricocheted off of a wall.

Hearing the commotion, Lieutenant Beckett-Castle raced from her office to the interview room. The gunman turned and shot at her, a bullet grazing her arm before she shot him in the chest, killing him instantly.

Paramedics arrived minutes later and pronounced Detective Esposito dead at the scene. Both the sketch artist and Detective Ryan were rushed to the hospital, where they are in stable condition. Lieutenant Beckett-Castle was cleared at the scene.

The little girl identified the shooter as the same man she had seen kill her father.

Detective Javier Esposito was born in 1979 in the Bronx. He was raised by his parents with two older sisters and a younger brother. His father died when he was only 10 years old.

He joined the Army after graduating high school in 1997, choosing to serve his country rather than go straight to college. He pursued a degree with the Army until he was thrust into the war in Iraq in 2003, where he did a tour as a recon sniper. He retired after his first tour in Iraq.

He returned to New York in early 2004, and joined the NYPD with high recommendations from his Army superiors. He made Detective, joining the former Detective Beckett's team in mid-2007.

In 2015 he married Dr. Lanie Parrish, the chief Medical Examiner for New York City and a close friend of the Detectives at the 12th Precinct. They were married in a large ceremony at St. Peter's Roman Catholic Church. They had a daughter in 2017, named Maria, and a son in 2018, named Matthew.

He was 46 years old.

Both Detectives Ryan and Esposito were supposed to be home on their day off, but had come in to work because their 7 year old witness was ready to talk.

Captain Victoria Gates of the 12th Precinct released a written statement to the media regarding the incident:

"_We are deeply saddened with the loss of Detective Javier Esposito. He continually proved himself to be a man of his word, devoutly loyal to both the people he knew and the victims he defended every day but never met. Detective Esposito died a hero this afternoon and what happened today in the 12th Precinct is nothing short of a tragedy and will never be forgotten. Our thoughts at the NYPD are with his family and friends at this time and we ask that the public do the same."_

An investigation as to how the shooter, identified as 31 year old David Leaks, got into the 12th Precinct with a gun is currently being conducted.


	25. July 28, 2026

**CAPTAIN OF TWELFTH RETIRES, LIEUTENANT TO TAKE HER PLACE.**  
New York Daily News  
_July 28, 2026_

Captain Victoria Gates of the Twelfth Precinct's Homicide division, has officially announced her plans to retire from the NYPD this coming September, and her successor should not come as much of a surprise. Lieutenant Katherine Beckett-Castle, former Homicide Detective for the Twelfth precinct, will be Captain Gates' successor. The Lieutenant has reportedly already passed the official certification exam.

As a Detective, Lieutenant Beckett-Castle had the highest closure rate in the city for years. She was the youngest woman in the NYPD to ever make Detective, and stayed in the position as a Senior Detective for 12 years. In May 2014 she married her unofficial partner Richard Castle, and in August of 2016 she had their first and only son, Jonathon, and in 2018 she was promoted to Lieutenant after a very brief stint as a sergeant.

As a Lieutenant, Beckett-Castle worked well at her new position, impressing both her colleagues and her superiors with her continued work ethic and her dedication to her Detectives.

Nearly 8 months ago, Detective Javier Esposito, an important member of Lieutenant Beckett-Castle's team when she was a Detective, was killed in a shooting that occurred in the Twelfth Precinct. Lieutenant Beckett-Castle killed the man responsible after he shot at her. His partner, another member of Lieutenant Beckett-Castle's team, Detective Kevin Ryan, suffered a gunshot to the leg which left him with a limp, retired soon after the death of Detective Esposito. It was rumored Lieutenant Beckett-Castle would retire as well, but she stayed at the Twelfth Precinct, continuing to work under her Captain, Victoria Gates.

At 45, she is the youngest woman in the history of the NYPD to ever make Captain.

* * *

Fun fact of the day: The actual youngest person to ever make Captain in the NYPD was Sanford D. Garelik. He died in November 2011.

(also, I don't thank you all enough for your support but it really _really _means the world to me. You're the best.)


	26. April 26, 2027

**RICHARD CASTLE WINS THE GRAND MASTER**  
New York Times  
_April 26, 2027_

Last night were the Edgar Allan Poe Awards, a series of awards that have been given since 1955 to celebrate the macabre, and this year, Richard Castle, author of the best-selling _Nikki Heat _series, walked away with the most coveted Edgar of all - the Grand Master award.

The Grand Master award is given to an author who has not only made important contributions to the mystery field, but has also consistently produced work of high quality. Previous winners include Agatha Christie, Daphne Du Maurier, and Alfred Hitchcock.

The best-selling author published his first novel at the ripe age of 21. Since then, he has published 38 books, 23 of which have made it to number 1 on the New York Times best-seller list. Rather than branching out exclusively into ebooks (though those do sell well for him), Richard Castle has taken his writing and translated it to a completely different medium, changing the way people look at the mystery genre. A self-proclaimed lover of comic books, Richard Castle has teamed up with budding artists and turned some of his best-selling novels into graphic novels. Not only does this undertaking introduce his characters to an audience that probably wouldn't pick up one of his novels to begin with, it also gives his long time readers a chance to actually see what he was envisioning as he wrote the books. He was the first mystery writer to have the courage to take the risk, and his success has been epic. His first novel gone graphic, _Deadly Storm_, sold over 250,000 copies in just 2 weeks.

In regards to the quality of work published, Richard Castle does not need to worry there. Richard Castle became a monumental success with his first eleven book series involving the adventures of Derrick Storm, a retired NYPD detective who teams up with CIA agent Clara Strike. However, it wasn't until Richard Castle published a new series, involving the stunning and savvy NYPD detective Nikki Heat (inspired by his wife whom he's known for 18 years) and Jameson Rook, a Pulitzer Prize winning reporter who shadows Nikki. The love story between Nikki and Jameson has caught the hearts of people all over the world. The twelve book _Nikki Heat_ series has sold over 50.6 million copies worldwide, been translated into 10 different languages, and the number of readers rises with every new novel published. The first 4 books of the series, _Heat Wave, Naked Heat, Heat Rises, _and_ Frozen Heat_ have already gone to the big screen, bringing in a total revenue of approximately 477.6 billion dollars and helping boost the sales of his novels. Richard Castle maintains the tension between the two characters (even though *spoiler alert* they got engaged in the most recent installment, _Handle the Heat_, in which Nikki is kidnapped), and keeps the action going in his art-imitates-life style novels.

In his acceptance speech, the author, now 55 years old, thanked Black Pawn for giving him a chance all those years ago after his first novel was rejected by over 20 publishing houses, all the members of the NYPD and his longtime friends from the Twelfth precinct including the late Captain Roy Montgomery, the late Detective Javier Esposito, the retired Detective Kevin Ryan, and the retired Captain Victoria Gates, his mother, Martha Rodgers, his children, and his wife, Captain Katherine Beckett-Castle of the NYPD for all they've done for him.

"_I'm humbled, truly humbled by this honor," _he said in his speech, trying to keep his voice steady, his words running together slightly with excitement, _"My mother and children keep me creative, but I never knew a quality idea before I met my wife, Kate. She pushed me to be better in every aspect of my life, to think outside the box but still stay within the lines, and to write a story that was worthy of her, and even twelve books in it's not nearly enough to tell the world just how extraordinary she is. I could never have hoped for a better inspiration and I never would have been able to be the writer I am today without her."_

His next novel, _White Hot_, is due to be published early next year.

* * *

(for those of you waiting for Check Your Source updates, I'm sorry. I'm trying. I'm not writing all of them [like I'm not writing about them going to India because 1. I really know nothing about India except my day of research to plan their trip to find out travel times, and 2. It would take forever] and I keep getting inspiration for some of them [I've already written the pregnancy/baby (which is over 8,000 words 0.0) and their engagement] but I want to post them in order and I know that's selfish and annoying but I'm stuck on the end of her mother's case and what I actually want to go over with it so please just bear with me)

(thanks for pointing out my inconsistencies eyrianone & RGoodfellow64. I know nothing and they've been fixed)


	27. March 23, 2028

**James "Jim" M. Beckett**  
New York Daily News – Obituaries  
_March 23, 2028_

James "Jim" Beckett, father of Captain Katherine Beckett-Castle of the NYPD, passed away on Wednesday, March 22, 2028, at the age of 80.

Jim was the husband of the late Johanna Beckett whom he met in 1972 and married in 1977. Johanna Beckett, a civil rights lawyer, was murdered in January 1999. Her murder was part of a 30 year long conspiracy involving the late Senator Joseph McConnell. The case was finally solved in May 2014. He enjoyed fishing upstate, spending time with his grandchildren, and devoted his free time to being a sponsor for the New York chapter of AA. He suffered from chronic liver failure from his own battle with alcoholism after his wife's death. He'd been sober for 23 years.

Jim is survived by his daughter, Katherine Beckett-Castle, her husband, Richard Castle, his step-granddaughter Alexis Tolkien, and his grandson, Jonathon Castle.

Friends of the deceased are asked to contact Katherine Beckett-Castle for information on the wake and burial. In lieu of flowers, those seeking to pay their respects to Jim Beckett are asked to make a donation to ACNY or The Johanna Beckett Scholarship fund at New York University School of Law.

* * *

(my goodness I am on a roll with screwing up my own story details)


	28. October 23, 2029

**Riley Alexandra and Spencer Elizabeth Tolkien**  
The Herald – Birth Announcements.  
_October 23, 2029_

New York Medical Examiner Alexis Harper Tolkien and Civil Rights Lawyer Ian Michael Tolkien are thrilled to announce the birth of their twin girls, Riley Alexandra and Spencer Elizabeth Tolkien, on October 22, 2028. Riley Alexandra was born at 3:34 in the afternoon, weighing in at 6.3 pounds, and Spencer Elizabeth was born at 3:37 PM, weighing 6.1 pounds. After trying for years, the couple is ecstatic about their beautiful additions to their family and cannot wait to start raising them and bring them up with the help and support of their parents and friends. Riley, Spencer, and Alexis are all doing well.

* * *

(in other news, I start work tomorrow, so updates may not be as often as they were before.

Also, 11 more to go)


	29. August 28, 2036

**TONY AWARD WINNING ACTRESS DIES AT AGE 80**  
The New York Times  
_August 28, 2036_

The Tony Award winning actress, Martha Rodgers, has passed away at the age of 83 after suffering from a serious stroke only a few days ago.

Martha Rodgers was born in White Plains, New York in 1953. She left home when she was only 15 to move to the city, where she began pursuing her acting career. She caught her first break at 17, when she was cast as Vera Charles in the popular Broadway show _Mame. _At the age of 19, she found herself pregnant, and gave birth to her one and only son, Richard Rodgers, who later changed his name to Richard Castle, the would be best-selling author, on April 1, 1972. She continued on with her acting career, scoring roles in some of the hottest shows on Broadway, such as _The Best Little Whorehouse in Texas, Annie, _and _Cats_. She won a Tony for her role as Bombalurina in _Cats _in 1979_._

By the mid-1980s, Martha Rodgers was off the stage, taking a break from the theatre and trying her hand at television. She scored a recurring role on the popular soap opera Temptation Lane, where she stayed for three seasons before her character was killed off.

She had a few minor rolls in smaller movie productions, but by the early 1990s she was back to theatre, starring in many Off-Broadway performances such as _Les Misérables _and_ West Side Story_, as well as Shakespeare's _A Midsummer Night's Dream _and _Macbeth_. In 1994 she became a grandmother for the first time when her son and first wife had their daughter, Alexis, who is now a New York Medical Examiner. She married in 2008, but divorced quickly in 2009 when she realized that her husband had deceived her, the man disappearing and leaving her with nothing.

That didn't slow Martha Rodgers down, however. After a brief stint as a life coach she started the Martha Rodgers School of Acting in 2011. The school has been highly successful, bringing in budding young actors and actresses and training them in a rigorous musical theatre program. Over 25 attendees since the school's opening in 2011 have gone on to land the lead roles in some of Broadway's most popular musicals, including the revivals of _Phantom of the Opera, Beauty and the Beast,_ and _Wicked._

She became a grandmother again in August 2016 when her son and current wife, Katherine Beckett-Castle, a Captain in the NYPD, had their son, Jonathon, currently a student at The French Culinary Institute in New York. She because a great grandmother when Alexis gave birth to twin girls in October 2028. Martha Rodgers continued to teach until three days ago, when she was hospitalized after suffering a stroke at her acting school.

When asked, her co-star from her Temptation Lane days, Lance Hastings, now 89, said he is saddened to hear the news.

"Martha has always been a star, even when others were telling her she wouldn't shine. She could light up a room better than anyone else I've ever met. I doubt the world will ever see another woman with enough passion, love, and flair for life as Martha Rodgers."


	30. May 6, 2043

**Mr. and Mrs. Jonathon Alexander Castle**  
New York Daily News – Wedding Announcements  
_May 6, 2043_

Jonathon Alexander Castle and Veronica Elise Mason are pleased to announce their marriage to the people of New York. The two were married yesterday afternoon in The New York Botanical Garden.

Jonathon, a 27 year old chef and author of the popular cookbook _It's Delicious, Trust Me_, and his bride, Veronica, a 26 year old fashion consultant at Vanity Fair, met in his restaurant, Per Se, where he was chosen by Thomas Keller himself as his successor in 2039, after a member of the wait staff was pushed by another angry customer and dropped his tray, causing a dish of risotto onto the front of Veronica's, who was at the restaurant with her employer at the time, white dress shirt. Jonathon came out from the kitchen at the commotion, took the flustered Veronica back with him to the kitchen to help her clean up. He was immediately smitten and gave her his own dress shirt that he had worn into work that night, and the relationship blossomed from there.

The two married yesterday in front of all of their family and friends in the Botanical Garden in the Bronx. After the ceremony, guests were invited to the reception, catered by Jonathon's restaurant where they dined on wine and risotto.

The couple is incredibly excited to begin this new chapter of their lives and leaves for their honeymoon next Friday.

* * *

I feel so old... May 5, 2043 will be 32 years to the day after my senior prom. I'll be 49...


	31. July 7, 2045

(Consider this your warning)

* * *

**NEW SUBWAY SYSTEM CRASH, LEAVES OVER 400 DEAD**  
The New York Times Online  
_July 7, 2045_

An A Line Subway malfunction earlier this afternoon has left 416 people dead in a crash under the streets of Manhattan. The new system has only been in use for 5 weeks.

The new subway system, named The Bullet by designers due to the shape of the cars and because the trains can reportedly reach a speed of approximately 350 miles per hour without jostling the passengers inside, was designed by a team of engineers and architects that have been working on the project for nearly 25 years. The idea was to revolutionize the public transportation system in New York, making it not only cleaner and easier to maintain, but also lower the amount of travel time needed to get from place to place, thus allowing riders to have more time to themselves.

The design itself is reflective of the timeless structure of a gun. Each train contains five "bullets" – train cars that follow the same aerodynamic structure of an actual bullet, which hold up to 100 passengers. The cars are connected to each other using chains made of carbon nanotubes and held apart by electromagnets to keep them from crashing together as the train stops. The cars do not sit on tracks, but hover above the ground using the strongest electromagnets in the world. Subway tunnels were turned into vacuums, using air power rather than fuel to move the cars. The conductors, strapped in to the front and back bullets of the train, would cock the train back before shooting it through the tunnel, the magnets in the bottom of the car and the ground keeping the train on track. Strategically placed, weaker magnets throughout the tunnel would steadily slow the train down as it approached the next station after the initial blast of power, making a seven minute ride on the old subway system last only two and a half minutes on The Bullet.

Rather than building a new subway system, the engineers decided to revamp the old underground system, thus saving the city money. The city shut down the old subway system and, with the help of over 7,000 workers, reopened only 5 days later. After multiple tests, the city declared it safe and opened it to the public.

The upgrade reportedly cost the city over 46.8 million dollars.

At 2:37 this afternoon, one of the trains on the A-Line malfunctioned, sending the 5 Bullet train travelling at approximately 325 miles per hour straight into one of the walls of the tunnel. As the first Bullet hit the wall, the second crashed into it, followed by the last three. The impact of the train into the wall caused the partial collapse of the tunnel, the stone and metal first carved in the late 19th century crushing the remnants of the Bullets.

The initial report states that there are no survivors of the crash.

Among those dead are former Mayor of New York Robert Weldon's nephew, Andrew Weldon, CEO of Time Magazine, Eliza Bracker, Kenneth West, the son of the owner of the New York Yankees, and former NYPD Detective Kevin Ryan, who retired back in 2025 after his partner's death and served as the inspiration of Richard Castle's Detective Raley in the _Nikki Heat _series, and his wife, Jennifer, as well as hundreds of tourists and families who simply caught the wrong train.

Elliot McKenna, the head engineer for the Bullet Project, could not be reached at the time of this report.

An official investigation will be launched after the excavation of the tunnel, and the Bullet train system has been suspended until further notice.

* * *

(I was doing really well until I realized that I killed both Ryan and Esposito with a bullet)

(Also... Ryannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn)


	32. June 9, 2046

**BEST-SELLING AUTHOR OFFICIALLY RETIRED**  
Huffington Post 2.0  
_June 9, 2046_

Best-selling and Grand Master Edgar winning author, Richard Castle, has announced his official retirement. The 74 year-old writer, who published his first book at the age of 21, simply says he felt like it was time to put down the pen and devote his time once again to his family. His contract with Black Pawn expired at the end of last month, and both writer and publisher have decided that it is time to let Nikki Heat go.

His final book, _Lasting Heat_, hit the shelves and became available for download just yesterday morning. It is the conclusion to not only his now 27 book long _Nikki Heat_ series, which consists of 6,694 pages nearly 2 million words, but also his 53 year-long career as an author. The _Nikki Heat_ Series, staring Detective Nikki Heat (inspired by his first friend now wife, Kate Beckett-Castle) and Jameson Rook, a journalist. The duo has stolen the hearts of readers all over the world, balancing the drama of a crime novel with the romance of a love story, the two main characters clearly made for each other but people and circumstances always threatening to rip them apart.

The decision doesn't come as much of a shock. Out of the seven major characters introduced in the first Nikki Heat novel, _Heat Wave_, all the way back in 2010, three of the real-life inspirations have died – Captain Roy Montgomery (Captain Montrose) in 2011, Detective Javier Esposito (Detective Ochoa) in 2025, and former Detective Kevin Ryan (Detective Raley) just last year.

He dedicated his acknowledgement section as his chance to say goodbye:

"To my mother, daughter, son, and grandchildren – you keep me young, you make me old. I'm so grateful to whomever chose my fate that they thought I was worthy of people like you.

"To Roy Montgomery, Javier and Lanie Esposito, Kevin and Jennifer Ryan, and Victoria Gates – I'm honored to have gotten the chance to know you, and I'm humbled that I got the chance to let the world know you, too. The world needs more people like you.

"To Black Pawn – 53 years ago you took a shot on a 21 year-old writer who everyone else had turned away. He was too arrogant to say it then, but he isn't now – It meant the world to him.

"To Kate, there are no words for all that you've given me. You gave me the words when I couldn't find them all those years ago. I'm not sure how, because you did and still make me speechless every single day. Words are not enough, but these will have to do: I love you. I always have and always will.

"And to my fans, from those who have been there since the very beginning to the ones that are just starting now - thank you. Your unfailing support and interest has kept Nikki Heat alive all these years. Nikki Heat was inspired by an extraordinary woman, and written in an attempt to woo her (it worked), but without all of you – the avid readers, the ones who stood in line for hours, the fanfiction writers, the shippers, and even the critics - Nikki and Jameson's story never would have had the chance to grow and mature, and consequently, my story wouldn't have either.

"So thank you, really.

"I owe you everything."

* * *

(7)


	33. November 3, 2047

**OUR FEARFUL TRIP IS DONE: NYPD CAPTAIN TO RETIRE**  
The New York Daily News  
_November 3, 2047_

Katherine Beckett-Castle, beloved Captain of the NYPD's Twelfth precinct, has announced her plans to retire at the end of the month. Rumors of the now 66 year-old Captain's retirement began circulating 2 years ago, but a source at the Twelfth precinct says she refused to leave the precinct until she found a replacement who she felt would be able to handle the job. She found it in Jacob Anderson, a 48 year-old Lieutenant who has been at the Twelfth precinct for over 20 years.

Katherine Beckett-Castle, wife and beloved muse of Richard Castle, enrolled in the NYPD Police Academy in 2002 after graduating from New York University with a degree in Criminal Justice following the murder of her mother, civil rights lawyer Johanna Beckett in 1999. She graduated at the top of her class and quickly put on the uniform, starting out in Vice. In 2007 at the age of 29, she became the youngest woman in the NYPD to ever make Detective, working in the Twelfth precinct's homicide division. To this day, she still holds the record of having the highest closure rate in the city. In 2009, she caught the eye of Richard Castle, who, inspired by the Detective Beckett's skill and confidence, created Nikki Heat. In 2011 she suffered a bullet wound to the chest which nearly killed her but was back on the job only 3 months later. She married Richard Castle in May 2014, and had their son, Jonathon, in August of 2016. After a brief stint as a sergeant in 2017, she was promoted to Lieutenant the following year. She made Captain in 2026, becoming the youngest woman to ever make Captain at the age of 46.

Those who have worked under Captain Beckett-Castle have nothing but good things to say. She is revered for her strong values and by the book procedures, but teaches her detectives from the very beginning to think outside the box. Her tenacity in the search for the truth forces those around her to keep the real meaning of the job in the forefront of their minds and to never accept anything less the absolute truth. Her detectives say she is firm, but kind, standing up for her detectives and her precinct with all she has, and always treating her subordinates with respect so long as it was reciprocated.

It is the general consensus among her detectives that her presence will be greatly missed.

"I've been a member of the NYPD for 43 years," Captain Beckett-Castle said in a statement released to the media late yesterday evening, "and I know that I have done my best to help make my city a better place for everyone. It has been an honor to serve my city with my fellow detectives and officers, both those that are still with us and those that have passed on. It's time for me to step down and let the next generation take my place. I have done all I possibly can."

* * *

(6)

(also, bonus points if you know where the first part of the title came from without looking it up)


	34. May 14, 2050

**James Ryan Castle**  
New York Daily News – Birth Announcements  
_May 14, 2050_

Veronica Elise and Jonathon Alexander Castle are happy to announce the birth of their son, James Ryan Castle. James Ryan, named after his great grandfather, Jim Beckett, and his father's uncle and godfather, Kevin Ryan, was born yesterday morning at 5:22 AM. James weighed in at 7 pounds, 6 ounces, and was measured to be 22 inches long. Both mother and baby are healthy and doing well, and the father could not be any happier. Veronica (33) and John (34) look forward to raising James with the help of their parents, Kate and Richard Castle and Donna Mason, siblings, Alexis Tolkien, Connor, Nathan, and Thomas Mason, and all of their friends.

* * *

(5)


	35. April 10, 2062

**FORMER CHIEF MEDICAL EXAMINER DIES OF BREAST CANCER**  
New York Daily News Online  
_April 10, 2062_

Former New York Medical Examiner Lanie Parrish died of breast cancer late yesterday evening.

Dr. Lanie Parrish was born New York in 1979. During her time in medical school with a focus in forensic pathology, she interned with the New York Medical Examiner's office. She was taken on as a full time medical examiner when she graduated from medical school in 2005. She became friends with Detective Kate Beckett when she arrived at the Twelfth Precinct in 2007, and met her future husband, Detective Javier Esposito, a member of Detective Beckett's team, in early 2008. In 2009 she met Richard Castle, Kate's future husband, and was immortalized as Dr. Lauren Parry, the sassy medical examiner and Nikki Heat's best friend, in his best-selling _Nikki Heat _series. Dr. Parrish and Detective Esposito married in 2015, and had two children – their daughter, Maria, born in 2017, and their son, Matthew, born in 2018. She became New York's Chief Medical Examiner in 2020.

She was first diagnosed with breast cancer in 2024 at the age of 45. In an attempt to avoid chemotherapy, she was part of the first round of people who used the experimental drug Zambdacore, which was believed to be the first surgery/radiation free drug that would cure cancer. Over the course of 6 months, patients were directed to take the pill twice daily to reduce the size of tumors until it was to the point where the body could defend against it on its own. Research for Zambdacore began in early 2014.

She was declared cancer free in early 2025.

Later that year, her husband, Javier Esposito was killed in a shooting at the Twelfth Precinct defending a 7-year-old witness when he was only 46 years old. Dr. Parrish continued to work as a medical examiner until she officially retired in 2034 at the age of 55, but continued to mentor and assist fellow medical examiners, including her prodigy, current Chief Medical Examiner Alexis Tolkien, daughter of Richard Castle, until early 2045.

She lived in relative peace for the remainder of her life. Her children got married. She became a grandmother multiple times.

Only 2 months ago, she returned to the doctor for another routine check-up when the doctors determined that her cancer was back. They put her back on Zambdacore, but the drug had the opposite effect – the growth of the cancer accelerated, spreading rapidly towards other regions of her body until she was forced to stay in the hospital.

She was 83-years-old.

She is survived by her 2 children, Maria and Matthew, and 7 grandchildren, as well as her best friends, Kate Beckett-Castle and her husband and their children, Alexis Tolkien and their son, her nephew and godson, Jonathon Castle.

It is the first time a negative reaction to the drug had ever been recorded.

* * *

(4)

(Zambdacore is not a real drug. I made it up.)

(I make up a lot of things.)


	36. May 11, 2064

**WRITER AND HIS MUSE CELEBRATE 50 YEARS OF MARRIAGE**  
Page Six Online  
_May 11, 2064_

This weekend marks a very special occasion for one of modern American literature's most notable and beloved couples, mystery writer Richard Castle and his wife, a former Captain of the NYPD, Katherine Beckett-Castle. This past Saturday was a big day for the writer and his muse – their 50th wedding anniversary.

The couple met in 2009 just after the release of Richard Castle's final _Derrick Storm_ novel was released and when Katherine, who goes by Kate, was a senior detective at the Twelfth precinct. For the next four years, Mr. Castle acted as an official consultant for the NYPD, working as Detective Beckett's unofficial partner. In October of 2012, the two came out to the public as an official couple at the premiere of Richard Castle's first book-gone-movie, "Heat Wave". The two got engaged at his launch party for _Heat of the Moment _in 2013, and were married on May 10, 2014 in a private ceremony in the New York Library. In August of 2016, Kate Beckett-Castle gave birth to their only son, Jonathon.

All together, the two have survived 2 bullets, 2 ex-wives, 3 bombs, 1 freezer, 1 tiger (we still find it hard to believe), 1 kidnapping, and the deaths of 5 close friends and 2 parents. Between the two of them there are 27 books about them, 1 Edgar, 2 children, 2 in-laws, 3 grandchildren, 3 promotions, 7 contracts, and 3 rings. They met 55 years ago, became a couple 52 years ago, and have now been married for half a century.

In the beginning, many were skeptical of the relationship and its foundation, but the now 92 year-old writer, and the 84 year-old retired NYPD captain have proved everyone wrong. And we for one say congratulations - for proving everyone wrong; for making it.

For finding real, true, love.

* * *

(3)

(I've had a really awful day, and while I always appreciate and love to read what you have to say, if you're only going to tell me that you don't want to read Castle and Beckett's obituaries, please don't bother reviewing.)

(god, has anyone ever said that before?)

(If you don't want to read them consider this the end of the story for you.)

(and if you keep reading [and reviewing], I'll love you forever)


	37. September 19, 2065

**BEST-SELLING MUSE DIES AT 85**  
The New York Times Online  
_September 19, 2065_

Former Captain of the NYPD, Katherine "Kate" Beckett-Castle, wife and muse of best-selling author Richard Castle, passed away during the night at the age of 85. She was admitted into the hospital three days ago but was checked out by her husband early yesterday afternoon.

The cause of death is heart failure.

Kate Beckett was born on November 17, 1979. She went to Stanford University in August of 1998 to pursue a Pre-Law degree. However, in January of 1999, her mother, Johanna Beckett, a civil rights lawyer, was murdered, her case going unsolved. Kate Beckett transferred to New York University and switched her major from Pre-Law to Criminal Justice. After graduating from college in 2002, she joined the Police Academy, and became a member of the NYPD in 2005. She made detective in 2007, making her the youngest woman in the NYPD to ever do so. She worked with her team, including Detective Javier Esposito, who was killed in a shooting in 2025, Detective Kevin Ryan, who was killed in the horrifying Bullet crash in 2045, and former Chief Medical Examiner Lanie Parrish, who passed away in 2062, all under the watchful eye of the late Captain Roy Montgomery, who was killed in 2011. In 2009, she met Richard Castle, the best-selling author, who became another important member of her team. He published _Heat Wave_ in 2010, basing the main character, Detective Nikki Heat, on her. _Heat Wave _was the beginning of a series of 27 books and over 10 graphic novels, not to mention the start of a relationship between the writer and the detective.

With the help of her team, Kate Beckett-Castle helped put one of the longest and convoluted conspiracies to ever be born in New York to rest in 2013 when she arrested former Senator Joseph McConnell, who was responsible for not only the murder of her mother and the death of Captain Montgomery, but also for hiring a sniper that put a bullet in her chest at Captain Montgomery's funeral in May 2011.

Later that year, Richard Castle proposed to her at his launch party for _Heat of the Moment_. On February 13, 2014, she was kidnapped by Catelynne Cazorski and her son and kept on a boat and tortured for three days. She married Richard Castle in May of that same year and in 2016 gave birth to their only son.

In 2018, she was promoted to Lieutenant, and in 2026, at the age of 45, she was promoted to Captain, making her the youngest woman in the NYPD to ever do so, succeeding the late Captain Victoria Gates.

She holds the record for having the highest closure rate on cases in New York, setting the record when she was a senior homicide detective. She has been commended and honored by politicians, actors, and law enforcement agents alike, including former Mayor of New York, Robert Weldon, the late actress Natalie Rhodes and former actor Carson Phillips, former Special Agent Jordan Shaw of the FBI, and former Secretary of Homeland Security Mark Fallon, who worked with Kate Beckett-Castle when she was still a detective.

She is easily one of, if not the most, recognizable and respected members of the NYPD to date, staying true to the job and clean, refusing to succumb to the corruption that so many fellow officers do.

While she captured the heart of New York with her story of determination in solving her mother's murder and giving the victims the dignity they deserve, she captured hearts all around the world through her husband's writing. Nikki Heat, the character so obviously based on her, caught the attention of millions of readers worldwide. Her trials and tribulations with her partner, Jameson Rook, and overcoming the demons of her past the same way Kate Beckett-Castle had fought to do all her life garnered the affection of people all over the globe, readers drawn to the strength of the character that had to be based on someone with similar qualities. She became a symbol of the modern mystery genre – a character with enough charisma, charm, and power to elevate her to the clout of characters such as James Patterson's Alex Cross. The _Nikki Heat _Series to this day holds the record of being the most successful and read mystery series of all time, still selling hundreds of copies a year even now that Nikki Heat has been retired for 10 years. While the face of Nikki Heat in Hollywood has been Natalie Rhodes, Nikki Heat in the hearts of readers has always been a beautiful woman sleeping in a car in India; clutching a copy of _Heat of the Moment _to her stomach with her then boyfriend kneeling in front of her; dressed in a wedding dress smiling up at her husband in the library; playing with her son at the park on a cloudy Autumn day, bundled up in sweaters; wearing her Dress Blues and keeping her chin high at the funerals of her closest friends.

Nikki Heat has, and always will be, Kate Beckett-Castle.

And Kate Beckett-Castle will always live on in Nikki Heat.

Richard Castle, her husband for 51 years and partner for 56, should be proud. He succeeded in doing exactly what great authors like Shakespeare had done so long before him.

He found a muse, a woman who inspired him, made him better, took his writing to an entirely new plane. He fell in love with her, a being so easily touched by death and destruction and time.

And then he made her immortal.

_(In lieu of flowers, those seeking to pay their respects are asked to make a donation to the NYPD Victim's fund or to the Johanna Beckett Scholarship fund at New York University Law School. She is scheduled to be buried, with full honors, on Tuesday, the 22nd.)_

* * *

(2)_  
_


	38. January 17, 2070

**BEST-SELLING COLLECTOR'S EDITION IN THE WORKS**  
BBB (Bring Books Back) Inc.  
_January 17, 2070_

For all the mystery fans out there, those who like good banter, or those born before ebooks took over the world, we have some information you may be interested in. In honor to celebrate its 60th anniversary, a special hardcover, collector's edition of the very first _Nikki Heat_ book, _Heat Wave_, complete with new cover art, is to be published later this year. Only 500 numbered copies will be printed and sold online. The author of the book, Edgar award winning author Richard Castle, now 98 years old, retired in 2046, but has written a special 15 page long preface for the book that quite literally changed his life.

_Heat Wave _was written by Richard Castle in 2009 and first published in 2010. The series, which eventually spanned over 27 books, was inspired when he met his future wife, Detective Kate Beckett – eventually Captain Kate Beckett-Castle. She passed away five years ago due to heart failure.

When we emailed the writer to ask about his thoughts on the republication of _Heat Wave_, he responded with this:

_"It hurts to write. It makes my hands bleed, and my knuckles ache. Sixty years ago, writing stopped being about me – the act of turning thoughts into words and words into sentences and sentences into stories became irrevocably intertwined with the woman who inspired it all – my partner, my wife, and my very best friend. I don't know how to write without thinking of her. I love her more than ever, and miss her more and more every hour that goes by._

_"It hurts, but I'll do it._

_"Because writing, if only a few words about how extraordinary she was and always will be, if only for a moment, brings her back to me."_

* * *

(1)


	39. October 12, 2073

**NIKKI HEAT AUTHOR DIES AT AGE 101**  
The New York Times Online  
_October 12, 2073_

Richard Castle, author of 49 novels, 39 of them debuting at the top of the New York Times best-seller list, including the most popular mystery series of all-time _Nikki Heat_, passed away yesterday evening in the comfort of his home in New York. He was 101 years old.

Born on April Fool's Day in 1972, Richard Castle was destined to lead a dramatic life, his mother being the late, Tony Award winning actress Martha Rodgers. He grew up without a father, instead spending his time backstage with his mother at her shows and scouring the aisles of the New York Public Library. He took up writing as a hobby during his time in boarding school. He changed his name from Richard Alexander Rodgers to Richard Edgar Castle.

And then, after being rejected by over 20 publishing houses, he published his first novel, _In a Hail of Bullets_, with Black Pawn at the age of 21.

In 1993, the same year he published his first novel, he met Meredith Williams, a budding young actress with a penchant for partying. He married her the following year and they had their daughter, Alexis, only 6 months later. The couple divorced in 1998 after Meredith was caught having an affair with one of her directors, Richard Castle getting sole custody of his daughter. After the divorce, he started a new series of books about a CIA agent named Derrick Storm, which was an immediate hit. In 2006, he married his publisher, Gina Griffin. They divorced in late 2008, citing irreconcilable differences. That same year, Richard Castle wrote _Storm Fall_, in which Derrick Storm made his untimely and dramatic exit in the final book in the 10 book series.

And then he met Kate Beckett.

He met her at his book launch party for _Storm Fall_. She was a detective, investigating the murder of self-made millionaire, Jonathon Tisdale's (who died of cancer in 2011) daughter, Allison Tisdale in 2009. She, according to him, pulled him out of his own party to question him, and he was immediately hooked. In a week he wrote a third of what would be his next book, _Heat Wave_, the start of a 27 book award-winning series starring Detective Nikki Heat, an NYPD homicide detective, and Jameson Rook, a Pulitzer Prize winning magazine reporter who follows her to research an article he's writing.

He used his influence with the late, former Mayor of New York, Robert Weldon and the late Captain Roy Montgomery of the Twelfth Precinct, and got permission to shadow Detective Kate Beckett as a consultant for a on her cases until he had enough material to finish his book. Richard Castle was known for his research methodologies; typically spending anywhere from a few days to a few weeks engrossed in a topic to make sure that the details were accurate.

However, weeks turned into months which turned into years, and one book quickly turned into 4 books and a movie and he still hadn't left. Instead, he bought a bar; The Old Haunt (run now by his grandson, James Castle). He started the Johanna Beckett Scholarship Fund to honor the murdered mother of his partner, Detective Kate Beckett. He diffused a dirty bomb.

Instead of leaving, he fell in love.

He proposed to Kate Beckett 5 years and exactly 5 launch parties after meeting her at his party for the fifth book in the _Nikki Heat _series, _Heat of the Moment_. The two married in a small, private ceremony in the New York Library on May 10, 2014.

They remained married until she died of heart failure on September 19, 2065, celebrating their 50th wedding anniversary in 2064.

During their marriage, Richard Castle published 22 more novels about the fictional Detective he based on his wife, capturing the hearts of readers all over the globe. The two had a son in 2016 and named him Jonathon. Four of their best friends died. He won the Grand Master Edgar award in 2027 for turning the _Nikki Heat _series into graphic novels. His wife became a Lieutenant, and was eventually promoted to Captain. His children had children of their own. Their parents died and long lost fathers came back to haunt them.

For fans of Richard Castle, his life and body of work can easily be separated into two parts: his work before Kate Beckett, and his work after. While Derrick Storm sold well, Nikki Heat was a star from the start. The authenticity of his work provided by his relationship with Kate Beckett (-Castle) and the Twelfth Precinct made his words jump off the page. Readers were captivated by the tension between Nikki Heat and Jameson Rook, fascinated by Nikki's past and her personality, as well as the pair's relationships with the other characters in the books. The series is filled with banter and teasing, sexual tension and relief, crippling pain and sadness, overwhelming joy and peace.

The multi-faceted _Nikki Heat _series is the best-selling mystery series of all time.

Richard Castle's mentee, Alex Conrad, who published 10 best-sellers during his time as a professional writer, says that the death of Richard Castle, even now when his life was so full and complete, is a tragic loss.

"_Rick never stopped writing,"_ he said, _"No writer ever does. He was always writing a story in his head, spinning theories about people and places and why things were the way they were. If you were lucky, you got to hear some of them, no more than passing thoughts before his mind was elsewhere, but they were special. Those are now thoughts that the world will never get to read. Richard Castle's mind was a library in and of itself and the doors have been closed on it forever."_

"_But it was time_," he continued, _"it was time for Richard Castle to go back."_

When asked what he meant by that, he responded with 2 words.

"_To Kate."_

It's undeniable: Richard Castle, through his own love story and stories he's created in his mind that he transferred through the tips of his fingers, has left his signature on the hearts of readers all over the world that will not fade or be erased anytime soon. His name will be remembered in the mystery genre for years and years to come, and his contributions to New York and the NYPD will be fresh on the minds of it people for a long time, and Richard Castle and his wife, Kate Beckett-Castle will go down in history as one of the greatest NYPD partnerships of all time. His legacy will continue to live on through his words and the stories he's left behind for us to enjoy, a glimpse onto the shelves of his library of a mind.

It's undeniable.

Richard Castle – the writer; the consultant; the partner; the father; the son; the husband; the friend; the _man_ - will never be forgotten.

* * *

(0)

(Wow... I just... wow. When I started this story, I had no idea how it would go. All of your support and words of encouragement mean the absolute world to me. This is now my most reviewed story, with nearly 130,000 hits and over 650 reviews and oh my goodness that's incredible for me. Honestly. I sincerely hope that you've enjoyed it, despite the fact that I know most of you were secretly dreading this ending.

Now, I'd love to hear your final thoughts :)  
- Emily)


End file.
